Forum:You know you play Borderlands too much when
:: Please sign your posts with four tildes, i.e. ~~~~ 15:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) When you see a midget in public and just have to hit them. When you start devoloping a phobia of skulls and warning signs. When someone calls you a 'bitch' and you are confused because you were manufactured by your parents and not Hyperion. 11:16, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you think it's a good idea to help move all the item trading posts on this site and actually do it... You're favorite saying is "Get you one!" Have to agree with that one :P When you hear 'skag' and thing of dog-like things and not heroin. When your userpage has an inventory subpage. 16:15, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you see a green glowing light somewhere in town you want to run over to it ...~wheeldogz When you close your eyes, the Rakk come. -NOhara24 When you run up to every vending machine that you see, and check to see whats on sale... Hui Tian 17:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : I too look for the "Item of the Day". When the traffic light turns yellow, I stab for the nitro-boost button. -- MeMadeIt 18:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you stand in front of a vending machine for 20 minutes hoping it's inventory will change. LoZ4Ever 18:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you see a sign saying "PIS OFF!" you think there are bandits around. Because that happens so often... 20:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) You realize that it's a MMO. When you find a quarter on the ground and say out loud "its like christmas"Veggienater 21:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you DEMAND SATISFACTION from other men.Mr.friend009 21:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol at the last one. You might want to re-word that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:46, July 25, 2010 (UTC) If he's gay then he might not. 21:52, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Either way it sounds like rape.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When someone ask if you have excepted Jesus as your Savior and you ask Dont You Mean Tedior.Veggienater 22:14, July 25, 2010 (UTC) When you think of the Crimson Lance when you hear some one use the word 'atlas'. When your having sex and make those weird grunting noises Brick makes when he's punching someone and you realize your going to jail. When you look over at someone and it has their level and name over their head in a red health bar When your buddy says "That girls got a huge rack" you think hes talking about a pet rakk. @ above: or mothrakkVeggienater 23:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) !!!NOT A FAGGLE!!! nor will i re-word it as that is the humor in it.Mr.friend009 03:50, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Whenyou start to think of bus stops as a place to catch a ride 10:19, July 26, 2010 (UTC) When you begin to notice Atlas brand name on EVERYTHING and swear silently every time. toilet paper, jewelry, etc. -- 09:15, July 26, 2010 (ET) When you actually get excited to find an Orange item in a vending machine only to discover its a bag of cheetosVeggienater 20:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) When you have 1500/1500 Gamer Score for Borderlands. (That will be me when I beat the Larger challenges in the Underdome). ^^Yeah...That was a challenge, now i need to get my xBox somewhere that has live so i can get it saved. RAIDENelder That's not enough IMO lol. It's when you can name every quest and the order in which to do them in to get a character to level 61 in the shortest amount of time possible. Which I, and a number of people here have already done XD The recent Doctor Who episode "The Pandorica Opens" which holds "the most feared thing in the cosmos" and immediatelty thinking "The Destroyer". -- MeMadeIt 21:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) When you think up ways you have played Borderlands too muchVeggienater 21:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ^^^ HahahahaHelpme19 21:04, July 28, 2010 (UTC) When instead of "let me ask you a question" Try "let me knoxx you a question" i have done this, trust me try it on a stranger, it was alot of fun. xbox GT SinsterNobody 11:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When you shoot every red barrel that you see.KenSwab 11:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When you've accidentally referred to your girlfriend as Chazmina. Diakonov007 07:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 When you take off your shield, grenade mod, slap on a Truxican Wrestler with Sledge's Shotgun, and scatter First Aid Kits around pretending you're playing LEFT 4 DEAD in Zombie Island. Hey look, Boomer! Yoshi-TheOreo August 9, 2010